


Grateful

by princessharry



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, established klaine, one sided crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-02 14:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessharry/pseuds/princessharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>but Blaine can kiss him and they've probably done it in Kurt's bedroom after an encounter like this</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grateful

Sam is grateful. Grateful that Finn and Kurt's family let him stay in their house for the year. He's grateful that he's in a guest room and not making anyone move their space to make room for him. Grateful that Kurt comes into his room every night with warm milk to talk about his day and no ones judging him for becoming a stripper- he _did_ have a good reason to nonetheless.

He's laying awake tonight, thinking of Kurt. He remembers he's still with Blaine and sighs. He's always had a crush on him. It gets tiring to pretend not to notice Kurt's fond looks at Blaine everytime he comes over. He's mad at himself for not doing anything to make him stay and not leave for Dalton last year, knows it's pointless to argue with Kurt about it when his response is always "You physically fought him, that's more than anyone did that year." 

Of course he's happy that Kurt's happy but he finds it's not fair somehow that he's not the cause Kurt's happiness in _that_ way. 

His thoughts are distracted when a knock followed by the door opening is happening.

"Sam? Are you awake?" He hears Kurt whisper and it makes him shiver as he gets up to turn on the beside lamp.  
"Yeah, you okay?"  
"This is going to sound really embarrassing but I just had an awful nightmare and Finn's not much of a cuddler- I mean I don't expect you to cuddle me I just-" Kurt trails off lamely and an awkward silence falls between them.  


_He's adorable._ Sam chuckles. "Do you want to sleep here? We don't have to talk about it."  
Kurt only nods and heads towards the bed. Sam moves over to give him space and watches Kurt move the covers so delicately and gingerly pulls himself up and under the covers. 

They're both facing eachother and Sam could see Kurt's messy hair that looks even more beautiful with the moonlight, the way his eyes are clearly red from crying and he pulls him closer. 

Kurt's shaking from either cold or the aftermath of the dream Sam can't tell but doesn't ask him about it. Their foreheads are touching and Kurt smiles sleepily at Sam. They lay there in silence and Sam watches Kurt rub at his eyes.

It's not long before Kurt is fast asleep with his head in Sam's chest and he hears Kurt's breathing slow down. He sees way his lips have formed a pout and it's driving him absolutely crazy that he can't kiss them and he bites his lip. 

He thinks of all the times Blaine has been in a similar situation with him and figures it's all the same given the lack of space there is between them on the bed _but Blaine can kiss him and they've probably done it in Kurt's bedroom after an encounter like this_

It's been a longer night than he'd like and he's found himself looking at Kurt again. He wishes he could wrap his arm around him but he's afraid Kurt will wake up at the touch and he'll be found in a awkward situation he'd rather not explain. So he doesn't and let's Kurt's breathing lull him to sleep, grateful that he's in good company.

**Author's Note:**

> it's so short but i had this thought in my head all day and decided to write it down


End file.
